


Shiver

by amberrae



Series: 100 Super Junior Fic Challenge [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Bad Dreams, Death References, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it gets cold. Fic #10 in the 100 SJ Fic Challenge. Second in series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

SHIVER

It was 3am on a Thursday morning when Heechul awoke, screaming out in his sleep. Frustrated and tired, he slowly made his way out of his bedroom, past a still-sleeping Sungmin, and into the warm hallway of the dorm where the familiar scent of shampoo and coffee comforted him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had severe night terrors – he’d even been prescribed useless medication to help combat his fits. It was something the doctors called ‘pavor nocturnus’, which made no sense to Heechul who instead to call it a simple ‘bad dream’. The episode was one that was repeated most nights, involving recurring images of family and friends being forcefully drowned, choked, and brutally dismembered. None of his bandmates knew about these dreams, with his roommate being a notoriously heavy sleeper, as well as Heechul’s tendency to keep quiet about personal problems.

However, it wasn’t long before Leeteuk noticed that Heechul was slacking off in dance practice, and going to bed later and later on in the night. Gentle words were said from the Leader, but received nothing in response from the man in question. Instead, an upsetting glare was shot over, followed by Heechul leaving the practice room in favour of grabbing his jacket and heading for the small balcony leading off the top floor of the building.

Closing the door behind him, he let it lock with a click before fluffing up his now-frosted jacket, hoping to create some warmth in the freezing weather. A small shiver made its way up his spine, making Heechul jerk ungracefully and in surprise at the sudden movement of his muscles contracting. Although he was sheltered slightly from the wind, the icy chill of the frost and hail fell on to him, soaking his clothes through. Looking down at the road below him, he stared at the ant-like cars and dust people going about their daily lives. Heechul questioned himself, contemplating his life – what would happen if he were to slip over the railing of the balcony? Who would save him from hitting the ground, and becoming just another name in the obituary? Would anybody really care?

He took a ceremonious step up off the blue tiles and on to the thick wood railing that surrounded the minute terrace. Launched himself off his other foot and stood on the bar that would ultimately set his fate. And then he fell, down to the ground below. Only, he didn’t hit anything. There was no pain, only noise. Screaming.

His screaming. Another dream, another fit of terror. He shot up off the couch where he had fallen asleep after dance practice, still in the rehearsal room; fully dressed but covered in sweat and tears. He needed help. Serious help – medicine and pills would not do, nor would expensive therapy. He needed something real; like reassurance from his peers.

For too long had he hidden this illness from those that cared about him, and in turn had made these visions worse. They had increased in frequency and horror, leaving no room for consolation or discussion. But now, he needed someone to talk to. Anyone.

Before his dreams took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out really depressing. I quite like it, though. Must be my best so far. And I researched the heaviest sleeper in Super Junior, and apparently it was Sungmin – thus I made him Heechul’s roommate. Sorry if there is a prompt about dreams, I just had word vomit on this one, which made me keep writing about dreams. Oh well.


End file.
